dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Machine Arc: Chapter one
This is the full Story of the Machine Arc. PREVIOUS ARC: Tuffle Arc: Final Chapter. Act I Vistors from the Future ' Since the forming of the Galactic Parliament, New species are being discovered as well as uncharted space getting explored. Earth has become the center of attention for aliens to visit or settle on the planet. With the reconstruction completed everything was back to normal. One day, Mercury and his family had just finish training together, but unknown to them, three unknown people were watching them from a distance. One was a male who looked to be 19 years old. A woman who is in her 20’s and a teen girl who is 17. '''Teen Girl: This is it, exactly 10 months before the first attack. Young Woman: Good. Once they get home, we will introduce ourselves. Young Man: It’s like déjà vu. I remember sparring here. Young Woman: Good times. Let’s go. The three followed at a distance. Meanwhile, back at the home of the Mercury family. Everyone enjoyed dinner and went off to do their own things. Naomi went to her room to do her homework. Jay and Virginia went outside to play. Mercury decided to play some video games, while Lee'sa continued to train a little more in her Super Saiyan 4 form. Bluu walks in to the living room after cleaning the kitchen and sit next to Mercury and watches him play a game. Moments later, there is a knock on the front door, Mercury handed the controller to Bluu, who has no idea what to do with it. Mercury opens the door and is shocked at who he sees. Future Naomi: Hello Dad. (Mercury stares at her wide eyed. He also see the other two people who looked exactly like Jay and Virginia, but older.) I know this is strange, but we need to talk. (Bluu walks behind him to see who it was. Eyes widen in shock too. Soon Lee’sa enters the back door in her base form.) Lee’sa: Who at the door? (Approaches the door to see who it is. She also stares at them wide eye in shock) Future Jay (scratches back of his head): Well, this is awkward. May we come in? The trio enter the house into the living room when they found themselves face to face with the younger versions of themselves. They stared at each other for a moment, until finally Bluu spoke up. Bluu: Uh, why don’t we all sit down and…talk about this? (Future Naomi, Jay remained standing as Virginia went ahead and sat down next to Bluu on a sofa opposite to Mercury and Lee’sa who sat together on a sofa and are join by Present Naomi, Jay and Virginia. Lee’sa could not help but feel that future Naomi had a negative feeling towards her.) Future Virginia: You must have many question? It will be answered in due time. We came from the future, 12 years in the future in Age 772. We time travelled to get to you at the precise time. Mercury: Time travel!? That’s incredible! Lee’sa: Why are you three here? What happens in the Future? Future Naomi: 10 months from now, exactly 3:26 AM on April 2, the cities of '''Ancewell, Bada', and Zunshire are completely destroyed by an unseen force. That following day, Earth Defense Fighters Headquarters is attacked and destroyed. Director Raily was killed in that attack. Before losing contact, it was reported that they were attacked by four artificial lifeforms, androids. They proceed to attack Sentra City when the Star Team Alpha and Beta intercepted them and reveal that these androids were in fact originated from the defunct Black Ribbon Army. The Star Team did their best to defend the city, but the Androids were too powerful. By time Z-fighters arrived, the City was destroyed and both Star team Alpha and Beta are wiped out.'' Future Jay: The Alliance did sent a distress call to the Galactic Parliament, and the Regiment responded and immediately was dispatched, but it would take almost a week until they arrived. The Android were heading to West City when the Z-fighter intercepted them. The Androids you all discovered are designated, 14, 15, 16 and 17. There you all battled and were successful in defeating 14 and 15, but Jac, Tuba, and Cappa died in the battle. 16 and 17 retreated and West City was save. Future Virginia: Soon the regiment arrived a few days later, 16 and 17 stepped up their game and attack New Fork City, The Regiment was able arrive only seconds during the attack. But the Androids somehow were stronger than ever. Only Vegeta, Kakarot, Inya, Pinnu, and Fasha survived the battle. They were able to trace the Androids point of origin to the ruins of Muscle fortress. You three and the regiment traveled their and confronted the Man responsible. His name was Miller. (This shocks Mercury) Mercury: Miller!? He’s alive!? Lee’sa: Who’s Miller? (Mercury expression changed to distress, this makes everyone curious, except Bluu.) Mercury: He was CEO of MillerINC. It was a megacorporation in power way before Capsule Corporation was established. He and I were childhood friends, we were like brothers. When I was 19, I learnt that he was clandestinely funding a worldwide extremist organization called the Black Ribbon army. I exposed him, and he was sentenced to life in prison and MillerINC collapsed completely. He lost everything and swore vengeance against me. It was allegedly reported that he died in a freak accident going to Prison. Apparently he is still alive. Lee’sa: You never told me about him. Mercury: A part of my past that was too pain to bring up. Please continue. Future Jay: Uh, well, Miller reveal two more of his creation and both of them were more dangerous than the others. They were Bio-androids designated Cell and Android 21, a Majin Android. Miller ordered them destroy you all, but Cell killed Miller and deemed all organics to destruction, that is when he fires a Ki wave directly into the ground towards the Earth’s core destabilizing it. Vegeta tells you to evacuated the planet and that they will fight Cell and 21. Future Naomi: With the help of Parliament, The evacuation was underway at rapid speeds. We were going to leave on the last ship, but you sensed that the Regiment was defeated and the androids were coming. I remember that you ordered the ship to take off and leave you behind. Mom wanted to stay and fight alongside you, but you knocked her out cold, Auntie Bluu took her and we launched…(Naomi’s voice broke, starts to tear up as she lowers her head. The she looks up at father) you promised that you will come back… but you broke that promise… We watch Earth explode and at that moment, your presence vanished. You died on earth, and the androids survived… Future Jay: Mom was never the same after that, she would isolate herself from the galaxy. All she does is train non-stop. During those years she never reverted back to base form. She is still in her Super Saiyan 5 form. Auntie Bluu took care of us up till today. (Mercury and Lee’sa was speechless. Lee’sa also began to think about why Mercury would just leave her like that. There was a moment of silence until Bluu spoke.) Bluu: What about the Humans? Future Virginia: When earth was destroyed, the United Earth Alliance collapsed and the Terran Protectorate rose and took its place, Majority of the Human race settled on Parniss and named it New Earth, and some are on Sadala, Namek and Yardrat. In honor of the Star Team, the Earth Defense Fighters reformed into the Star Forces. That is the current situation in the future. (There is another moment of silence until Mercury spoke) Mercury: I’m sorry, what you all have been through, and I’m sorry I did not keep my promise. I commend you all for your endurance in the life that you grew up in, but this time it will be different. Lee’sa: Indeed, now we know what is going to take place and we will be prepared for it. We will have to endure the most intense training of our lives in 10 months. Bluu: And we will need help doing it as well. We need more Ultra Humans and more Super saiyan fours. Mercury: You’re right Bluu, I'll speak to parliament and the EDF of the upcoming situation. I will also speak to Jingles to get permission to have Rishi train everyone. We need everyone to be ready. (Looks at his present children) That includes you three. I’ll talk to King Kai so see if he can train you three. Excitement filled the kids’ faces. The future trio felt a hint of nostalgia on how they were back then. They began to feel a sense of hope. Act II Training to save the Future Mercury called in an urgent meeting with the Galactic Parliament Council. He told them everything that his future children told him. The Council agreed to make preparation for the coming attack on Earth. Meanwhile, Planet Parniss was chosen to be the official Headquarters for the Z-fighters called ZHQ. Parniss also became training grounds for the Z-Fighters, Regiment and the Star Team. Mercury was able to persuade Lord Jingles to allow Rishi to train the Star Team under one condition, if Mercury would become their cook, he promises to pay him as well. Thing are set in motion with the galaxy wide preparation for the coming threat of the Machines. 7 months have passed. All members of the Star team (Including Jac) have unlocked the Ultra Human form. Lee’sa was able help the Regiment unlock their Super saiyan 4. Cappa unlocks a new transformation that he calls the golden form. Lee’sa continues to train and master her super saiyan 5 form. During that time Mercury and Lee’sa soon realized that Virginia was more human than saiyan, and was unable to become a super saiyan, yet Naomi and Jay can become a super saiyan and their limit was Super saiyan 3. This discourages Virginia, but Mercury encourages her that she is special. Unlike the rest of the humans, she can transform without the needed help from an Elder Kai. So Mercury teaches her the Ultimate Kaioken. As the train continues, Mercury visits an alien species that came up with technique called the fusion dance. After learning it he shows Lee’sa and they decide to show everyone. During training, Mercury called everyone for the demonstration. Mercury: Good Morning! I’m glad everyone is here. I have learned a new technique that will helps us combat the coming threat. It’s called the '''fusion dance'.'' (Everyone looked at each other in confusion) I know it is confusing but you will like it. Now what you are about to see might disturb you, but this will benefit us. Lee’sa will be my fusion partner. (Mercury and Lee’sa stand apart from each other.) Ok, so you will start like this, then you will stretch both arms to the right on the right side or left on the left side. Then you will side step towards you partner while you rotate your arms 180 degrees over your head towards you partner. (Mercury and Lee’sa performs this as he explains) Then stop, quickly turn right with arms to the right or left with left of right knee raised and then arch towards you partner and extend you index fingers. It has to be connected accurate to achieve perfect fusion. (Everyone was indeed disturbed) Vegeta: That is the most idiotic thing I ever seen! Mercury: I know that you rather be caught dead than do that, but let us show what it does. Lee’sa let do multi-form, I want to see this. Lee’sa: Agreed. Mercury and Lee’sa split in two and stood by and watch as their duplicates prepared. The duplicates perform the fusion correctly and in a bright light forms a dark-light skinned women who was 7 foot tall. She was muscular and her hair was short and spiky with a hint of green. Her eyes were violet and she was wearing a black midriff vest with orange collars and Black trouser and blue boots similar to what Lee’sa was wearing. Everyone was shock to see the results of the dance. Even Mercury and Lee’sa were surprise. The woman examines herself with a confident smile. She looks up at the group Mer'sa: What do you call a Mercury and a Lee’sa…? Mer’sa… Call me Mer’sa. Mercury: Oh! I was not expecting that. I mean, how is that even possible? Lee’sa: Maybe it’s my Saiyan genes, they are dominating after all. Mercury: True... (Mercury walks up to Mer’sa and stands next to her, He looks up at her as she towers over him.) This is the result of the fusion dance. Her power is combined with mines and Lee’sa and multiplied by ten. Mer’sa: Remember, I’m only half strength since we split. (Vegeta and Kakarot look at each other and nod. They walk away and perform the dance first try and fused.) Vegito: Call me Vegito! Mercury: Nice, now see how long you can stay in that form. Alright everyone that concludes the demonstration if you want to fuse, go for it. (Everyone continued with the train, Future Naomi, Jay and Virginia joined their parents.) Jay: I have to admit, that is awesome. Mom…Dad…uhh… (Mer’sa chuckles place her hand on his head) Mer’sa: You can call me Mer’sa my son. I have to say this power is incredible, even if it is only half my strength. Lee’sa: We will see that soon enough. I received a message that Capsule Corp just completed and test the new Time chamber. Bluu: Like the hyperbolic time chamber? That's great!Now we have more, but only issue is that only two people can go in at a time. Mer’sa: Not this time. While the original takes two people for a year, thats one day here. The Artificial time chamber can hold as many as 10 people but the time is different. For six people, that is 1 week for a year. (At this time Mer’sa defuse and the duplicates remerged with Mercury and Lee’sa.) Mercury: Pack your things because we are going in. In the next few hours, Mercury and his family enter the time chamber and began their training. The other fighters utilize Kami’s time chamber on the Lookout. The day draws close as everyone prepares for the coming threat. NEXT CHAPTER: Machine Arc: Chapter Two. Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Fan Fiction